


The Real Monsters

by haruka



Category: Koishite Akuma - Fandom
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen, Koishite Akuma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-30
Updated: 2009-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-05 12:45:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruka/pseuds/haruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People are crying 'monster,' but just who does that really mean?</p><p>Written for comment_fic on LJ.  The prompt is posted at the end of the fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Real Monsters

The Real Monsters (Koishite Akuma)

By Haruka (haruka@ymail.com)

\--

Shinjo Jiro had never believed in monsters. He'd made a name for himself as the area's premiere gyoza chef, and his restaurant had been successful for decades. He had a wonderful daughter and grandson helping out in the family business, and every day he spent with them was a joy.

When Kuromiya Ruka came from Romania to live with them, things were even better. Maybe Ruka-kun didn't talk much, and he didn't work in the restaurant; he kept mostly to himself. Lttle by little, though, Jiro could see him coming out of his shell and joining the family. He taught Shota how to play soccer and somehow found Acchan's precious lost wedding ring. He even -- finally -- sat down and ate gyoza with them and said it was delicious.

Even though Jiro knew that human food was not something Ruka could really eat.

Jiro knew the sixteen-year-old with the cherubic face, sweet smile, and quiet manner was different from others. He didn't need the angry mob who were once friends to tell him that. The hate signs pasted to the restaurant's door and the rocks through the window prove one thing to Jiro. Yes, monsters were real. However, it wasn't the boy who had never harmed anyone who deserved that title; it was those who were even now trying to drive him away.

\--

(2009)

Theme: Monsters  
Prompt: Author's choice, author's choice, monster with the face of an angel

No characters here are mine.

This fic is not to be re-posted.


End file.
